Segregation
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: COMPLETE! In a town where gays and lesbians are segregated from everyone else, two boys act out. And they fall in love. Yamori.
1. We Can

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon, but unless someday I wake up and find I do, I just really don't. So don't sue me; it's not worth it.  
  
A/N - This is a Yamori. I think this couple is so perfect, but other people don't seem to. Tell me how you feel. Shout outs to Dreamer4, Cell, and Izzychick. You guys rock. Blibble (inside joke). R&R.  
  
SEGREGATION  
  
By: Softball Chicks  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"It's like the Holocaust all over again," a small brown-haired boy remarked to his friend.  
  
The older boy nodded. "This is total segregation. How can they do this?"  
  
The boys were talking about a recent sign they had seen, stating, "No gays and/or lesbians permitted in this store." It wasn't the only sign that had been spotted, though. Nearly every store, restaurant, and fast food place had those signs up, except for a select few.  
  
"They can't do this," the younger agreed. "We've got to do something."  
  
Yamato Ishida, the older boy, looked down at Iori Hida in awe. "Seriously, Cody? What could we possibly do?"  
  
Cody looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I don't know, Matt, but we've got to do something."  
  
"About what?" a tall, blond boy asked.  
  
Matt grinned at his younger brother, Takeru Takaishi. "That," he answered simply, indicating a sign.  
  
TK read the notice carefully before making a face. "That's awful," he commented. "How can they fault someone for their opinions?"  
  
"Who's faulting who?" a cheerful girl's voice wondered.  
  
"Read the sign," TK ordered his girlfriend, Sora Tachenouchi. (A/N - What, you were expecting Kari?)  
  
Sora skimmed it and her eyes narrowed. "You weren't kidding. That's crazy. Can they do that?"  
  
"Yes," muttered another voice darkly. Four people walked up to their friends: Hikari Kamiya, the voice, Koushiro Izumi, her boyfriend, Taichi Kamiya, her brother, and Mimi Tachikawa, his girlfriend.  
  
"How do you know?" Cody demanded, tearing the announcement in half.  
  
Tai answered for her. "My dad works for the committee that made that law. He's completely against it, but apparently the rest of the board isn't. Dad keeps saying that they don't have the right to do that, but nobody's challenged them yet. So they're in the clear unless someone says something."  
  
"No one will," Matt complained, sounding defeated. "Everyone's terrified of them."  
  
"Not me," Cody argued, punching air. "I'd kick their butts single- handed if I could."  
  
"But you can't," TK pointed out teasingly.  
  
"But we can," Matt realized, looking at the younger boy in silent question. Cody's eyes lit up, and he nodded.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Kari asked, puzzled. But the boys exchanged a look and took off, chatting eagerly about their idea.  
  
TK and Sora looked at each other, both with a look of surprise written on their faces. "This may prove to be quite interesting," TK mumbled, glancing in the direction his brother had gone.  
  
"What's going to be interesting?" Kari demanded, eyeing her friend.  
  
"They want to fight a law against gays, right?" Sora questioned. "So what better way then to be gay?"  
  
Kari's jaw dropped, along with Tai's and Mimi's. Izzy smiled, though. "I always knew those two had some brains, somewhere."  
  
TK shrugged. "Maybe we should help them."  
  
Sora shook her head. "This is their project. We just have to be their backup."  
  
Meanwhile, Matt and Cody were about ready to begin Operation Segregation (A/N - I'm a poet and I didn't even know it). The younger boy looked up at his friend. "Are you sure you want to do this, Matt?"  
  
The blond nodded defiantly. "There's nothing I won't do for a cause I feel is worthy. Are you sure you want to do it?"  
  
"Positive," the brunette assured him.  
  
"You realize we're going to have to kiss and stuff?"  
  
Cody nodded. "Let's pull out all the stops."  
  
Matt smiled, putting an arm around the little boy. "You're on," he declared quietly.  
  
They stepped into a restaurant that had a sign on the door. Almost immediately, they were ambushed by several employees. "Can't you two read? No gays allowed in here. Take your little love affair somewhere else."  
  
"Bite me," Matt retorted. "I'll stay where I want to, with whomever I choose to be with. If you've got a problem with that, report me. I dare you."  
  
Something in the boy's eyes scared the others. But they weren't going to back down. "Look, kids, this is bad for business. Get out of here or we'll call the cops."  
  
"Be our guest," Cody told them.  
  
One guy called the police. "We've got two boys here who think they can break the rules."  
  
Within minutes, some police officers were at the restaurant. "This is bad for business," Matt joked, smirking at the restaurant owner, his arm still around Cody.  
  
"Think your smart?" the officer taunted. "Well, you better think again. If you don't leave this restaurant right now, and don't go into another one with a sign on it, we'll arrest you for breaking the law."  
  
Cody snorted. "Go ahead. Some law. You-" He was cut off by Matt slipping his hand over the younger boy's mouth.  
  
"Now?" he whispered into Cody's ear.  
  
Cody hesitated. He'd been dreaming of Matt kissing him for a year now. Even though this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind, it would still be his first kiss, a kiss he'd been saving for someone special. Nodding to his "boyfriend," Cody closed his eyes, anticipating the feel of Matt's lips on his own.  
  
Matt, meanwhile, was having his own thoughts. He'd always felt protective of the younger boy, but was he really ready to kiss him. He'd never even kissed Sora when he was going out with her. Actually, he'd pulled away when she tried to kiss him. He was waiting for someone; was this little boy the one? Taking a deep breath, he leaned in and felt his lips touch Cody's.  
  
And suddenly they both felt a sense of empowerment. Later, they would swear they'd seen fireworks. Surprised by the sense of passion in the kiss, they deepened it, until they were molding into each other. For a brief moment of unity, they'd never been stronger. That was just a small preview of the power that was yet to come.  
  
Breaking away, both boys couldn't contain a small blush that crept into their cheeks. The police officers stared at them, before one found the voice to say, "That's it; you're under arrest."  
  
A/N - To be continued. Please review. Blibble. 


	2. Under Arrest

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Not even the slightest bit.  
  
A/N - Yamori. Um, I don't really know what to say about it, except that it's getting pretty good. Shout outs to Dreamer4, Cell, and Izzychick. You guys still rock! All of you need to write more stories. Blibble. R&R please.  
  
SEGREGATION  
  
By: Softball Chicks  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Matt and Cody sat at the police station, exchanging nervous looks. "Don't we get a phone call?" Cody demanded.  
  
The officer glared at them. "Make one," he ordered through clenched teeth.  
  
The boys glanced at each other before silently agreeing. "TK?" Matt asked through the receiver. "Come down to the police station now. We're under arrest." A pause. "You know why." Then he hung up. "My brother will be here soon."  
  
Cody nodded and picked up the phone. Thinking carefully, he dialed Tai Kamiya's phone number. "Tai? Come down to the station. Bring your dad and whatever little army you can cook up. Matt and I need help." He listened for a second before breaking into a smile and declaring, "You're the best, man. See you in a few," and cradling the receiver.  
  
Matt glanced at the younger boy with a look of admiration. "Well?"  
  
"Tai and the others have been working for an hour getting people to help the cause. It's working, Matt. They're getting help."  
  
Cody's eyes shone with unshed tears. Matt couldn't resist putting an arm around the younger boy and pulling him closer. "Are we still acting?" the brunette wondered, looking up at his friend.  
  
"I don't know," the latter replied. "I don't really care. I like it."  
  
Cody blushed. "Matt, I've got to tell this to you now. I. I like you. No, I love you. And this time that we've been pretending to be boyfriends has been so great. I just. needed to get that off my chest."  
  
He chanced a look at the blond, who was smiling. "When I pushed Sora away last year, I thought I was crazy. I mean, she pretty, smart, and everything a guy would like. But I was waiting for someone. And I figured out who that someone is."  
  
He looked down at the tiny boy in his arms, anticipating rejection. Leaning down, he kissed him again, causing Cody to shiver. "Cody Hida, will you go out with me?" Matt asked.  
  
Emerald eyes shining again, the younger boy nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Matt! Cody!" It was Tai, TK, Kari, Izzy, Mimi, and Sora, with reinforcements.  
  
TK ran up to his brother, breathless and red-faced from running. "Matt, Mom and Dad sent their attorney," the younger blond panted, cerulean (A/N - my favorite word) eyes wide.  
  
Sora smiled at her boyfriend and whispered something in his ear. TK's eyes widened even more. His mouth was a perfect "O". Sora leaned over to Matt and whispered, "So, you really like Cody?"  
  
Matt blushed, realizing how much his ex-girlfriend really knew about him.  
  
Suddenly Tai's dad walked up to the police officer, with an attorney. "We're suing you for segregation," he declared.  
  
The officer's jaw dropped. "See you in court," he retorted.  
  
He turned to Matt and Cody, who tensed. But Cody wasn't going to let him speak first. "If you arrest us, you'll be arresting everything this town stands for," he threatened, not knowing where the words were coming from, but enjoying saying them. "We are the backbone of this town, with determination and pride. So, go on, arrest us. But all these people here," he indicated his friends and followers, "won't let you hear the end of it."  
  
The officer stared at this tiny boy, who was glaring so defiantly up at him. (A/N - think the Blackwargreymon episode.) "Fine, go," he finally stated, shaken by the boy's courage. "But if I catch you in another place where you aren't supposed to be, there'll be trouble."  
  
"You can't catch anyway," Cody quipped, grinning loosely at his friends, who exchanged a few chuckles.  
  
"Come on," Matt announced, pulling his brother out of the station. Cody walked behind them, followed by the rest, who were staring at him in admiration.  
  
Once safely outside, Matt let out a whoop, hugging his boyfriend. "That was great!" he exclaimed. "I'd pay money to see the look on that guy's face again."  
  
"That was brilliant!" Kari chimed in, patting Cody on the back.  
  
"Priceless!" Mimi piped up.  
  
"Sweet!" Tai agreed.  
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy added.  
  
TK just smiled at his friend and DNA-digivolving partner. Sora patted the young boy's shoulder, and he smiled up at her. But all knew that the worst was yet to come.  
  
A/N - I hope that's a cliffhanger. Please review so I can post a third chapter. 


	3. Phase Two

Disclaimer: Stupid lawyers! ::kicks lawyer in the head:: Oops. Well, just so I won't need him again, I don't own Digimon and I probably never will.

A/N - Before Dreamer4 rips my head off, this is the long awaited (and I mean long) Chapter 3 of Segregation. Battle-weary, Cody and Matt lead their friends into the biggest battle of their young lives. ::sighs:: Sounds so suspenseful. I hope the story is as good as it sounds. Okay, shout outs to Dark Gamer, Light Gamer, EeyoreP, Knight, Quisonito, Wolfie, PhoenixChild, TogetherAgain, AAUK, Arylwren, Digicowboy, Fallen angel of Hope, Immia, and AlexPG13. Special dedication to (who else?) Dreamer4. Without her, I don't know if I would ever have finished this chapter. She just kind of kept bothering me until I gave in and wrote it. Thanks!

So here's Segregation Chapter 3: Phase Two!

~~~~~~~~

**__**

Segregation

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 3 - Phase Two

"We may have won the battle, but the war is far from over," Cody announced as he paced back and forth before the motley crew.

"Darn straight," TK piped up, making Sora laugh.

Matt smiled slightly at his little brother. "Darn tootin'," he corrected. TK grinned wider and Cody gave his boyfriend a reproachful look.

"Look," the youngest member of the group directed, "what we need is a way to keep the cops off our backs as we spread the word. Any suggestions?"

There was dead silence. "Thanks for the encouragement," Matt joked, then closed his mouth upon seeing Cody's glare. The blond put an arm around his partner in crime. "Cody, you have /got/ to lighten up," he ordered.

Cody looked a little taken aback. "Well, if I'm not the serious one, who's going to be?"

"Yeah, yeah," Matt replied. "I'm the dreamer, you're the serious one. Whenever I get too wrapped up in my dream, you bring me back to reality."

"And whenever I get too serious, you hit me in the face with a dream," Cody admitted, letting his ceramic face crack into a smile.

"Quit being mushy," TK whined. Matt glared at him affectionately.

"Ah, shut up, TK."

"Anyway, back to business," Cody declared, breaking up the beginnings of a fight.

Kari raised her hand, causing TK to crack up. "Yes?" Cody demanded, completely ignoring the younger blond.

"Well," Kari began slowly, "if we want to fight a system against gays and lesbians, then should we /become/ gays and lesbians?"

Cody was quiet for a moment as he thought. He nodded. "Good idea. We could do that."

"That'll be bad for business," Matt quipped, and this time Cody smiled.

"It better be," the little brunette remarked scornfully, "or we're all in trouble."

"We'll divide it up," Matt announced, taking charge. "Kari and Sora. TK and Tai. Mimi and Yolei. Izzy and Ken."

"You and me," Cody chimed in.

The older boy grinned quickly. "Of course. That goes without saying," he reminded.

Cody took a deep breath and yanked his shoulders back. He beamed a confident smile at Matt, who was surprised by the boy's sudden display of emotion. "Then let's go win," the youngest declared, his face set in anticipation. And they marched forward boldly, unaware of what the day would bring.

~~~~~~~~

A/N - There. I finally got Chapter 3 done. And I've already got Chapter 4: Code Red underway.

Please review. As usual, flames allowed, criticism appreciated, compliments worshipped. My grammar is really bad; I apologize in advance. I refuse to use grammar check, however. Um, that's all for now. §¡LaTa¡§ -- hW


	4. Code Red

Disclaimer: I hate these things. Just leave me in peace to pretend I own Digimon, okay? You don't have to crush my dreams.

A/N - I'm on a roll, baby! This is Chapter 4: Code Red of Segregation. Things are heating up for Cody, Matt, and their friends. The police are after them and the whole town wants nothing to do with them. How will they win if they can't get support?

Shout outs to Dreamer4, Dark Gamer, Light Gamer, EeyoreP, Quisonito, Knight, Wolfie, PhoenixChild, TogetherAgain, Arylwren, AAUK, Digicowboy, Fallen angel of Hope, Immia, and AlexPG13.

~~~~~~~~

**__**

Segregation

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 4: Code Red

Cody was very afraid as he and Matt made their way to the restaurant. He wasn't afraid of the scorn of others. He was afraid of being arrested. As the ringleader, he had to take the rap for his friends, even if that meant condemning himself. Matt noticed the boy's hesitance and pounced on it.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, pure concern shining in his crystal eyes.

"Nothing," was Cody's immediate response, averting his eyes so Matt wouldn't see his reluctance.

But Matt was much faster than the brunette anticipated. "Cody Hida, something is wrong. Would you just admit it already instead of making me beat it out of you?"

Cody blushed, then looked hard at the ground. "I'm scared," he whispered. 'What else is new?' his brain seemed to scream at him, but his boyfriend looked sympathetic.

Matt put an arm around Cody and gave him a small hug. "About what?" he asked gently.

"About... about being arrested," the younger boy squeaked. "I don't want to go to jail."

"Me neither. So we'll run from the cops."

"But that's illegal."

"Cody, what planet are you on today?"

The brunette flushed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Matt kissed the boy's forehead. "Are you ready?" he inquired as Cody looked up with emerald eyes gleaming, half with unshed tears, half with renewed confidence.

"Let's go." Matt took his hand and they walked forward, fear dragging them back but duty pulling them forward.

"Hey! You're the two kids that have been causing the gay riots," one of the restaurant workers exclaimed as they entered.

The two boys stole a glance at each other before Matt demanded, "What are you talking about?"

The worker laughed. "Ever since your little stunt in that diner, all the gays and lesbians have been just walking into places, even the ones with signs." He shook his head. "Get out of here before I call the cops on you. They'll lock you up this time for sure."

Cody felt his knees buckle with fear, but it was not evident to anyone watching. His face was set and his glare was fixed on the restaurant worker. "No," he answered coldly.

"What?"

"I said no. Make us leave."

"Cody, you're getting more and more dangerous with every passing moment," Matt told him. Cody blushed, and waved him off.

The small boy shot a look around the restaurant. Everyone was staring at them. Now was a good time for a PDA (public display of affection). He grabbed Matt's shirt collar and pulled their faces close. The older child looked surprised, but pleased nevertheless, as they kissed. There were several gasps, but someone began to applaud. It roused the crowd, who joined in, no longer in fear of punishment. That's when the police came.

"Let's get out of here," Matt whispered, his face still close to Cody's. The latter nodded, his emerald eyes reflecting the fear in his heart.

The boys needed a distraction. Of course, they had properly planned it all out in advance. TK and Tai, who were the backups for this assault, slipped in between the police and the couple. Though Cody and Matt didn't stick around to see how it played out, they knew their friends were going to put on a full-fledged gay act.

This was the first stop of many. It would take more time than available to describe all of them, but it is suffice to say that they were all similar. But the time came when Cody and Matt found themselves cornered.

They approached the building cautiously, but they knew what was in there. The police were inside, but the boys couldn't run. "We're stuck," Matt admitted. "If we go inside, the cops, if we run, we completely lose."

Cody sighed and hiked up his shoulders, a confident demeanor he could turn on and off. Matt usually saw right through it, but this was different. "We have to go in, Matt. It's no longer about being arrested; it's a question of honor. We either go to jail with honor, or we go running away. I'm sick of running. Let's stand and fight. Who knows? We may just win."

"Don't get your hopes up," Matt replied cynically.

Cody looked up, a little hurt. "We have to try," he whispered, his voice cracking as he fought the sobs.

Matt looked upset about hurting his boyfriend. "Okay, Cody. Let's go in."

The younger boy had a look of renowned confidence. "Okay."

Cody was not afraid as they marched into the building, a certain death. Having come so far, was it really going to end here? There was nowhere to run this time, no place to hide until the fuss blew over. They were in for keeps. No attorney could help them; they were in too deep. It was up to two children, one ten, one sixteen, to change the rules of the town.

As Matt thought about it, it was amazing what the boys had accomplished in so little time. Just yesterday, they had read the sign and complained about it, then taken their first step of action. Today, they were fully prepared to be arrested for their beliefs. It had started out because of morals. It had continued because it got personal. It would end because of strength.

"Put your hands up!" a booming voice declared.

"Code Red," another person cried into a two-way radio.

Matt looked ready to comply, but Cody crossed his arms across his small chest. "I'm not afraid of you," he declared, his voice sounding pitifully weak against the reverberating voice of the officer.

"And we're not either," a brave but young voice added. Everyone turned to the door to see TK, Tai, Sora, and Kari leading a small army of the homosexual people Cody and Matt had seen in the past. Suddenly the tide had turned and the cop got worried and fired his gun towards the crowd. There was a high-pitched yelp and Cody crumbled.

~~~~~~~~

A/N - Now /that/ is a cliffhanger. That's Chapter 4: Code Red. There's only going to be one of two more chapters to this, but stay tuned for Chapter 5: Gone But Never Forgotten. Please review. You know the drill. §¡LaTa¡§ -- hW


	5. Gone But Never Forgotten

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. DIGIMON!

A/N - I told /you/. Okay, anyway. This is Chapter 5: Gone But Never Forgotten. The tide has turned on the cops, but Cody's down. The little boy is going to try to make a difference before his injury catches up to him.

Shout outs to Dreamer4, Dark Gamer, Light Gamer, EeyoreP, Knight, Quisonito, Fallen angel of Hope, Immia, AlexPG13, Wolfie, PhoenixChild, TogetherAgain, AAUK, Arylwren, and Digicowboy.

~~~~~~~~

**__**

Segregation

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 5: Gone But Never Forgotten

Cody fell, the floor rushing up to hit him in the face. He let out a moan. Kari's voice was the first one heard after the ear-shattering gunshot. "Cody!" she screamed, trying to make her way to the younger boy. Tai gripped her arm to keep her from being in firing range. Sora was holding TK, who was struggling to get near his brother.

Matt had no concern for the gun being leveled at the crowd. He was completely ignoring his younger brother, who was screaming his name, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. His only thoughts were of his fallen boyfriend. Cody lay limply on the ground, still conscious, but barely.

"Where'd he hit you, buddy?" Matt whispered as he knelt next to the brunette.

"Wherever it's bleeding."

Matt sighed at Cody's sardonic humor. "This isn't the time for jokes, kiddo," he reprimanded, but Cody grunted in argument.

"Not a joke," he gasped. "Everything hurts. Wherever the blood is coming from is where he hit me." Cody was crying now, but it wasn't from pain.

"What's wrong? I mean, why are you crying?" Matt queried, his eyes dancing with curiosity.

Cody didn't answer directly. "What do I do now, Dad?" he demanded, his eyes raised to the ceiling. "This isn't going to last much longer."

Matt pulled Cody into a tight embrace, not caring about the boy's blood on his clothes. "I know you miss him, Cody, but we have to face this ourselves."

The younger nodded. "I know. And I know what to do." Cody's head whipped around so he could stare at the cop who'd shot him. "Sir, are you married?"

The police officer was so taken aback by this question that Cody had to repeat it. "Yes," he finally stuttered. "Yes, I am married."

"Is your wife beautiful?" Matt didn't quite understand where Cody was going with this, but he didn't exactly have a better idea, so he played along.

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Would you have married her if she was ugly?"

The officer didn't even have to think. "Of course. She's still a beautiful person on the inside and I love her more than life itself. True love isn't based on looks."

At that comment, a rather impish smile found its way to Cody's small face. Matt suddenly understood the plan and prided his boyfriend in the great idea. "Well, sir, would you have married her if she was a man?"

There was silence from the officer, as well as every other person in the building, each one pondering the question in his or her own way. Matt heard TK mutter to Sora, "I love you, you know that? Even if you were a guy," and Sora kiss him rather quickly on the lips, blushing all the time.

"Well?" Cody pressed on.

"I... I suppose so," the man stammered, hating to bring himself down to the brown-haired boy's level.

"You see, sir," Cody explained, struggling to stand. Matt slipped an arm around him and helped him to his feet, letting the smaller child lean heavily on him. "You see, sir," Cody repeated, having stood, "it's not about what gender a person is. You said it yourself, true love isn't based on looks. True love has to do with what is in a person's heart and soul.

"One week ago, I wasn't even thinking about dating, girls or boys. But now I've found true love, or, rather, true love has found me. Matt or I could easily have been girls, and with a surgical procedure, could still be. Are you saying that it is okay for a guy to look like a girl, but be completely like a guy and fall in love with a guy?"

"I... I don't know anymore, kid."

Cody smiled triumphantly. He was winning. "If I looked like a girl, would you accept me more?"

"I don't know," the officer mumbled.

Cody swayed a little, reminding everyone that his leg was still hurt and bleeding. Tai released Kari, and she ran over to bandage it. The young leader smiled gratefully at his friend. "What I'm trying to say," he continued, "is that you shouldn't judge people on what gender they prefer to go with. True love is true love. It's just that simple."

The man tried to regain his composure. "Look, kid, God didn't want people to be gay and lesbian. If everyone was like that, no one would have babies."

Cody didn't look daunted. "If God didn't want people to be homosexual, why would he put them there?" There was no response. "I'm just telling you to think about it. Think about the wife that you love so much, and if she was a man. Sir, it's not bad to be gay. It's just different."

Cody surveyed the officer's wistful look with pride before he collapsed. He saw the floor come closer and closer...

...until he woke up in a hospital bed.

~~~~~~~~

A/N - Only one chapter left. Stay tuned for Chapter 6: End of an Era.

Please review. It's the little button in the lower right hand corner. Thanks! §¡LaTa¡§ -- hW


	6. The End of an Era

Disclaimer: For the last time, Digimon is not mine!

A/N - Yeah, I'm really bored of the disclaimer thing. Okay, this is the last chapter of Segregation (finally!). Here's Chapter 6: The End of an Era.

Shout outs to Dark Gamer, Light Gamer, Knight, Quisonito, EeyoreP, Fallen angel of Hope, Immia, AlexPG13, Wolfie, PhoenixChild, TogetherAgain, AAUK, Arylwren, and Digicowboy. A very special dedication to Dreamer4, without whom I may never have finished this story.

On to the fic!

~~~~~~~~

**__**

Segregation

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 6: The End of an Era

At first, all Cody saw was Matt's concerned. As his head cleared, he recognized the hospital room. His leg no longer hurt, but it was numb. "What... what's going on?" he asked, feeling as though his brain wasn't working.

Matt responded with a kiss before he spoke. "You've been unconscious for six days. You lost a lot of blood. Do you remember anything?"

Cody strained his brain to think. "Yeah, I remember. What happened? Did we win?"

"Well, there was a town meeting while you were recovering. They voted on the, um, /issue/."

"And?" Cody nearly jumped up from the bed in anticipation.

Matt looked solemn and Cody feared the worst. "We won!" the blond exclaimed. "They're going to stop the segregation." Cody was dumbfounded for a moment before he began to cry. But this time they were tears of joy.

Matt hugged his boyfriend gently crying at the same time. His thoughts drifted to the prior week when the boys had just started the fight. It was true that things had gotten worse before they got better, but it worked out.

"I wouldn't change a thing," Cody admitted. "Not even getting shot in the leg. I don't think they would have listened to me if I wasn't hobbling on one leg while the other had blood pouring from it."

"How graphic," Matt teased.

"We make a great team," the ten-year-old added.

Matt patted his shoulder. "Definitely. You know, the only person who voted against you was the restaurant worker that we first went to. His business is going downhill now."

Cody laughed, despite himself. "After they release me, let's go there for lunch. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see us."

Destiny works in strange ways. One day the tide can be far out at sea, but the next it can cover the sand. It's just a question of how long you wait. Cody and Matt were lucky. Destiny moved to their side quickly. But there was no doubt in either of their minds, or the minds of anyone who knew them, that they would gladly have waited for years to achieve their goal.

*The End*

~~~~~~~~

A/N - I finally finished it! Woo-hoo! And the ending wasn't even that bad. Well, this fic is dedicated to Dreamer4. If she hadn't bothered me (continuously), I don't think I ever would have finished this fic. I'm glad I did and I hope that no one was offended by the topic. I had a very close relative who was gay and I believe that a world like the one Cody and Matt were in is disgusting. I just hope that there are others who feel the same way.

Please review this fic. I put a lot of time into it (as you can tell by the release date). I'd love to hear from you. CAUTION: This product is highly flammable. Please keep all flames and/or lit cigarettes away from it. If, perchance, you feel I deserve a flame for this, please leave an email address. I do not intend to rip you to shreds for your flame. I will just answer any questions you have so you may enjoy my fic.

That's all for now. I have to go rest (and get a sugar fix) before I move on to the other stories I've yet to finish before Dreamer4 hurts me. §¡LaTa¡§ -- hW


End file.
